Uzukage
by Mag-LittleBlackStar
Summary: Para Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto era solo un mal cuento del pasado, una historia que se le contaba a los niños antes de dormir, se les decía que si eran como el solo les pasarían cosas malas. La mayoría olvido a Naruto con el tiempo, pero ¿que sucede cuando una antigua aldea en ruinas es llevada a su gloría antigua? y ¿por que su Kage es tan parecido al rubio desaparecido?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sama

**********PPP**************

_Konoha, una aldea llena de historias sobres Grandes Ninjas como Minato Namikaze, El primer segundo y tercer Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, Tsunade Senju y Jiraiya dos de los sannin, leales a Konoha a pesar de la distancia. Y Grandes Traidores, Como Orochimaru , Itachi Uchiha, Madara Uchiha y otros que están por venir._

_Pero ellos no nos interesan, en Konoha, también nació la historia de el que se supone sería el mejor ninja de todos, pasando de ser una paria para su pueblo hasta su héroe más grande._

_Pero como bien dicen por ahí el destino es una perra, y decidió que las cosas serían diferentes, ¿que sucedería si Naruto se encontrase con su ''prisionero'' antes de tiempo?._

_*********xxxxxxxxx*******************_

La historia del pequeño Naruto Uzumaki para Konoha solo era un mal cuento del pasado. Una historia que sus padres le contaban a sus hijos durante las noches, advirtiéndoles no ser como el o cosas malas le sucederían.

Pero Para El Tercer Hokage, Umino Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka y Chouji Akimichi esas pocas personas que le conocían realmente bien no era así. Todos ellos sabían que la gente de la aldea se esforzaba por hacer la vida de Naruto imposible.

Una tarde tormentosa al ver como su apartamento era consumido por las llamas, la paciencia de Naruto Se Acabó y en un ataque por parte de los aldeanos Naruto conoció a un nuevo ''amigo'' antes de tiempo.

_Flash Back _

_Narra Naruto:_

_Como una gran tormenta se aproximaba hoy Iruka-sensei nos dejó salir más siempre salí de la academia y vi como todos se iban, seguro para estar con sus familias ¿por que yo no puedo tener una?._

_Las miradas de la gente de la aldea me seguían, como siempre frías llenas de odio ¿por que me odian?, mis bromas no han sido tan malas ¿verdad?, pero parece que su odio viene desde antes de que yo fuese un bromista, ¿será algo que mis padres hicieron?, sería más fácil saberlo si alguien me dijese de una maldita vez quienes son mis padres, pero parece que nadie sabe o no me quieren decir._

_Apresuro mis paso al ver sus intenciones en la mirada 'no, no otra vez por favor' pienso, pero se que nadie me escucha en mis pensamientos, se que nadie me ayudará, estoy solo..._

_Tan pronto llego a mi edificio noto algo bastante obvio, esta en llamas ''Mierda, es el tercer apartamento que me queman'', murmuró._

_Veo como la lluvia comienza a caer y decido que la mejor opción en este momento es Hablar con Teuchi y Ayame, no me gusta molestarles, pero se que es mi mejor opción y ellos no tendrán ningún problema._

_Salgo corriendo de la zona cerca de mi Apartamento y me escondo entre las sombras, se que me están buscando, no pregunten como, solo lo se. Pero mis esperanzas son mínimas, ellos siempre logran encontrarme._

_Escucho como se acercan y decido que mi mejor opción es esconderme, pero como siempre me encontraron._

_Se que mis gritos se escuchaban por todo el callejón y probablemente toda la aldea, pero ¿quién vendría en ayuda del niño demonio?._

_Lo último que recuerdo es perder el conocimiento..._

_**********Mente de Naruto**********_

_Goteo..._

_Goteo..._

_Goteo..._

_''Aghh ¿donde estoy?'' mi voz hizo eco por lo que parecía ser un gran túnel, o eso suponía porque mis ojos estaban cerrados. Lentamente abrí mis ojos solo para ver...¿agua? ''¿estoy en una alcantarilla?''_

_**''Brillante deducción genio''**__ Me dijo una voz que derramaba sarcasmo por doquier era un poco.. ¿inquietante? __**''¿que te lo hizo suponer?, ¿el agua?, ¿los tubos?''**__ sinceramente la voz inquietante ya me cae mal, es insoportable. __**''Puedo oírte cachorro!'' **__gritó la voz espeluznante que lee pensamientos._

_**''Cachorro ven aquí''**__ no sabía que, pero algo me hacía seguir la voz, así que lo hice, seguí la voz por diferentes pasillos hasta que llegué a donde provenía la voz. Una celda gigante con la palabra 'sello' en ella._

_''¿voz espeluznante? ¿estás aquí?'', como respuesta solo obtuve un gruñido bajo ''¿que quieres?'' Dije de manera directa, no me gusta andar por las ramas. Esta vez, la única respuesta que obtuve fue una risa oscura._

_**''Eres directo cachorro, me gusta''**__ Yo solo rodé los ojos._

_'' ¿Quién eres? y más importante ¿qué quieres? ¿donde estoy?'' Otra vez una risa oscura fue lo único que escuche antes de recibir mi respuesta._

_**'' Mi nombre es Kyuubi, seguro ya oíste hablar de mi, Estas en tu mente, y quiero hacer un trato contigo''**__ entre cerré los ojos._

_'' ¿Estas sellado dentro de mi?'' Yo en realidad soy más inteligente de lo que parezco, hace mucho que noté este sello en mi estomago y en realidad preste atención a las clases de Iruka-sensi sobre sellado._

_**''En realidad me sorprende que lo descubrieras.''**__ recordé el trato del cual me habló_

_''¿que trato quieres hacer?'' la sonrisa de Kyuubi me envió escalofrío por la columna_

_**''Es simple, yo te entrenare para que te vuelvas más fuerte, y tu te irás de esta maldita aldea por lo menos 3 años, claro si quieres volver.''**__ Mis ojos se abrieron, ¿irme de la aldea?._

_Pensé unos minutos antes de asentir, no tenía nada que perder en realidad.__** ''¿tenemos un trato?''**__ yo sonreí ''si''._

****************Fin Flash Back**************

Aquella misma noche Naruto se había ido dejando una nota solamente

_'Viejo,_

_Me voy de la aldea no soporto más._

_Cariño, Uzumaki Naruto'_

Un año había pasado de eso, y para Konoha Uzumaki Naruto, era cosa del pasado.

***********************BB****************

Y que les pareció? les gusta? siento si quedo corto se veía más largo cuando lo estaba escribiendo je.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Leer capituló 1!**

**Ahora voy a responder los mensajes del capítulo 1 antes de seguir:**

**POCHO102: Sinceramente no se, pero te aseguro no será ni NaruHina ni NaruSaku, no es que no me gusten porque amo ambas parejas, es que si hago NaruSaku los fans NaruHina no estarán contentos, y si hago NaruHina a los Fans del NaruSaku no les gustará y también el hecho que Naruto no va a estar en la aldea, en resumen no sabrá de ellas ni ellas de el hasta los exámenes chunin, y ahí veré que haré con ellas. ¡Pero si tienen sugerencias de otra pareja soy todo oídos!**

**Dark side of everyone: ¡Yo sé! T.T y eso que quería hacerlo Largo pero ya vez no me salió como quería u.u, aún así Arigatou! Me alegro que te guste la historia (o lo poco que eh escrito de ella T-T)**

**Mat321- Ya vez actualice un día después, ¡Espero que estén contentos! ****, espero disfrutes del capítulo.**

**Sheblunar: Pues ya actualice! Disfruta del capítulo.**

**Narusempai- ¡Se que esta un poco trillado el tema!, (así como el de viaje en el tiempo y es por eso que no escribí de viaje en el tiempo) pero quiero darle una oportunidad ;), ¡No te preocupes! Tengo planeado seguirla.**

**Disfruten del capítulo!**

**Por favor tengan en cuenta, que esté capítulo esta orientado justo dos semanas después de que Naruto se fuese.**

*************************)¿**************************

La cabeza de Naruto golpeó la mesa de madera bajo el, hace dos semanas que no comía nada decente y no dormía bien, o a quién quería engañar, hace meses que no dormía bien ni comía nada decente, ¿meses?, perdón quiso decir años, lo único decente que comía era Ramen. Hablando de Ramen, no se había despedido de Teuchi y Ayame, solo esperaba que no estuvieran enojados por eso, el los quería mucho, en realidad tampoco se despidió de Iruka-sensei, realmente no se despidió de nadie.

"**Eso te pasa por se atropellado Cachorro, si no fueses tan atropellado podrías haberte despedido'' **Naruto Bufó

"_¿a si? Y que se supone que les diría '¡Hola!, vine a despedirme por que hice un trato con un demonio gigante, el me entrenará si me voy de la aldea así que ¡Chao! ¡Nos vemos! ¡O quizás no!' " _Naruto Dijo sarcásticamente_._

Kyuubi Sonrío_**"¿¡Por qué no Cachorro!?" **_ Naruto estaba horrorizado, años de confinamiento habían hecho que Kyuubi perdiera su cordura (si es que la tenía claro)

"_¡Y se supone que yo soy el idiota!, ¿has perdido la cordura o algo así? ¡Me Tacharían de loco!, ¿sabes como se pondría el viejo? ¡Haría un millón de preguntas!" _Kyuubi suspiró

"**Pfft, eres un aguafiestas ¿lo sabías Gaki?" **una vena se hizo notable en la sien de Naruto.

"_¡Perdón por no querer que nos descubran, capturen y probablemente maten!, ¡sabes que el consejo me odia!, recuerda que si yo muero ¡Tu también!, oh por cierto ¡Podrías dejar de ponerme apodos decídete, ¡cachorro o Gaki!" _ Kyuubi rodó los ojos.

"**¿Cuál es la diferencia?"** Naruto suspiró exasperado

"_¡Aghh!, ¡es imposible hablar contigo!" _Dijo Naruto entre dientes. En este momento estaba en Kiri, pues la-gran-y-toda-poderosa bola de pelos le había dicho que debía ir allí, mencionó algo sobre que parte de los rollos del clan Uzumaki de Uzushio había sido robada por Kiri, pero una muy pequeña, lo demás estaba en las ruinas del clan Uzumaki, protegidas bajo un selló de sangre. Naruto sabía que faltaba mucho hasta que el tuviese la fuerza que es necesaria para tomar los rollos sin ser notado, y en caso de ser notado, salir con vida. Pero en todo casó, siempre podía quedarse un tiempo más en Kiri bajo la historia de un oh pobre niño huérfano y desamparado llamado Arashi Amamiya que llegó a Kiri después de que su familia fuese atacada por ladrones, ¡`ja! Pobre ilusos, mientras ellos creían que solo era un niño, el entrenaba en una cueva oculta bajo unos sellos que Kyuubi le había enseñado, impedían que el chakra saliese de allí. Nadie sabía que el entrenaba allí dentro, ni tenían porque saber.

Hablando de sellos, pues resulta que Naruto era bastante bueno en ellos, aún que era lo que se debía esperar de un Uzumaki y del Hijo del gran Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto ya sabía sobre Minato y Kushina, Kyuubi le había dicho hace un tiempo, pero esa es historia de otro día. Naruto estaba comiendo en una pequeña tienda de dango con el dinero que el Mizukage le había dado para sobrevivir.

Hablando del Mizukage, resulta que se llamaba Yagura y o adivinen que, era el Jinchuriki del Sanbi ¡Oh Alegría!, por suerte Kyuubi había notado la presencia de Sanbi antes de entrar a la aldea y había ocultado su chakra.

Bueno eso era un problema fuera, ahora la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de Naruto era ¿Konoha buscaba a su Jinchuriki?.

**********_En Konoha***********_

_Día después de la partida de Naruto:_

Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba cansado, estaba muy viejo para esto.

Desde que había avisado al consejo sobre la huida de Uzumaki Naruto, ellos prácticamente le ordenaron que enviase un escuadrón ANBU tras el, ¡Ja! Sobre su cadáver, Naruto estaba en todo su derecho de irse, de hecho en su posición el sabía que muchos no hubiesen aguantado tanto como el.

Hiruzen se las había ingeniado para evitar que los ANBU fueran tras Naruto, y ahora solo debía dejar que el tiempo hiciera que Konoha olvidase a Naruto.

Volvió a mirar la montaña de papeleo delante de el, la mayoría sobre la huida deNaruto "Naruto ¿en que te has metido?" murmuró el Hokage antes de volver ha hacer su papeleo.

_***** 4 semanas más tarde Kirigakure*****_

Naruto ya estaba listo, hace seis semanas que estaba en Kiri y estaba seguro que era momento de recuperar lo que le pertenecía a su clan.

Mientras caminaba, Naruto vio lo que el estaba seguro, era una chica, unos 2 años mayor que el así que debía tener unos 12, ella era bonita, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos marrones. Se notaba que esperaba a alguien así que Naruto decidió seguir con lo suyo y no molestarla.

Aún así ¿Qué haría una bonita chica como ella a las tres de la madrugada esperando a alguien?, en todo caso cualquiera que estuviera en la calle y le mirara se preguntaría ¿Qué hacía un tierno niño tan pequeño con unos ojos y un cabello tan bonitos caminando a solas a las tres de la madrugada?

"**No seas tan presumido Gaki"** finalmente, Kyuubi se había decidido por llamarle Gaki.

Naruto rodó los ojos _"No eres quién para venir y hablar sobre presunción, señor soy el demonio más poderoso sobre la faz de este planeta" _ Kyuubi sonrío, la verdad era que el Gaki le caía bien, era descarado y no tenía miedo de decir lo que pensaba.

"**Touché Gaki" **Naruto sonrío, el sabía que desde ahora Kyuubi le dejaría en paz durante el resto de la noche para completar su plan y salir con vida de el.

"Oi Gaki ¿que haces a estas horas caminando por la calle?" Naruto escuchó una voz tras el, exaltado Naruto tomó un Kunai y lo lanzó hacia donde provenía la voz "Buena reacción Gaki, se nota que estas bien entrenado" Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver a un hombre alto y musculoso notablemente con la piel pálida, pelo corto color negro puntiagudo y ojos marrones, junto a el estaba la bonita chica de ojos marrones.

Naruto Gruño "no es de tu incumbencia" sabía que sonaba sospechoso pero debía quitárselos de encima ahora, al ver la sonrisa (o eso suponía por que tenía la boca vendada) del hombre Naruto supo que estaba en problemas.

Y como todos los seres vivientes, Naruto quería seguir viviendo así que hizo lo más inteligente….corrió.

Sabía que le seguían y en este momento le importaba un demonio el solo quería recoger los pergaminos eh irse de allí.

Cuando Naruto vio que los había perdido, entre las sombras y ocultando su chakra entró a la torre del Mizukage y se escabulló entre los pasillos.

Hasta llegar donde Naruto sabía estaban los rollos. En silencio tomo los rollos y los metió en otro gran rollo que había conseguido

'_misión cumplida' _ Pensó Naruto antes de salir de la torre del Mizukage. Al parecer las bromas a los ANBU habían servido de algo.

Sin su conocimiento en las sombras dos figuras lo observaban "Hmm… que Gaki más interesante"

**Y aquí lo dejo porque me gusta verlos sufrir, nahh mentira porque m duele el hombro **

**Bye Minna-san!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: capitulo 1**

**Antes que nada responderé sus mensajes:**

**Sheblunar: Hmm, no es una mala idea, gracias por la sugerencia.**

**Dark side of everyone: Esa era la idea de poner a Naruto en Kiri, que Haku y Zabuza aparecieran. **

**Inouekurosaki26: Gracias por los consejos!, en realidad si haré a Haku mujer, es decir no puedo ser la única que piensa que ningún hombre se puede ver tan femenino .-. .**

**hinatamesias18Echizen: eso es un secreto xD**

**POCHO102: Temari es en realidad una de mis opciones, pero eso se los dejaré a ustedes, ustedes erigirán quien será su pareja.**

**Gothic-hinata: En realidad a mi tampoco me gusta mucho la idea de Kyuubi mujer xD.**

**Nube: Gracias por los consejos!, me gusta que me recalquen eso, me ayuda más a mejorar mi forma de escribir, no te preocupes yo también soy muy exigente en esas cosas.**

**Mat321: Yugito Mei y Konan son buenas opciones Gracias!, sobre eso en realidad tenía planeado que fuera a Kumo, tu lees mi mente.**

**Jose lion: tranquilo no lo haré sufrir mucho, por ahora xD**

**Algo más, junto a Naruto van a estar 2 de los 5 del sonido, uno seguro será Tayuya, necesito que me digan cual quieren que sea el otro.**

**Sin más el capítulo.**

************HHHHHHH***************

Naruto sabían que por lo menos 10 ANBU de Kiri lo seguían, estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, podía escuchar su corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido. En el silencio de la noche lo único que Naruto podía escuchar eran sus apresurados pasos a través de las vacías calles de Kiri.

En cada lugar que iba, cada paso que daba un ANBU lo interceptaba y debía huir hacia otro lugar. Naruto en realidad no había tenido esperanzas de no ser descubierto, pero sabía que podía escapar, o eso cría hasta que fue interceptado por los diez ANBU que lo perseguían.

Ellos no hablaba y Naruto tampoco, solo se quedaron en un silencio incomodo por minutos.

Cuando Naruto pensaba que todo había terminado, uno por uno los ANBU fueron cayendo al suelo mientras charcos de sangre se formaban a su alrededor.

Naruto no entendía que sucedía, hasta que vio a el hombre sin cejas y la chica bonita frente a el.

"Te metiste en un gran problema ¿verdad mocoso?" Naruto no respondió solo se quedó en silencio, hasta que recupero la voz y por fin pudo hablar.

"¿Quién eres?, ¿por que me ayudaste?" Zabuza sonrió aún más ( o eso pensó Naruto, enserió era un poco macabro eso de no poder ver la cara de Zabuza).

" Se nota que no te enseñaron modales mocoso, antes de preguntarme quién soy, ¿Por qué no te presentas?" Naruto no sabía si debía confiar en el, pero ningún hombre que hubiera asesinado 10 ANBU de Kiri debía estar en su contra, y la chica hacía que Naruto se sintiera seguro así que decidió darles una oportunidad.

" Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki" Zabuza asintió con la Cabeza, lo cual confundió a Naruto ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

"¿Un Uzumaki eh?, pensé que ya no quedaba ninguno de ustedes, eso explica por que llevas contigo los rollos del clan Uzumaki, aún así no eres peli rojo que extraño" Naruto estaba harto de las divagaciones de Zabuza, en ningún momento había respondido sus preguntas.

"Deja de divagar y responde mis preguntas!" Dijo Naruto. En respuesta Zabuza rió, una risa profunda, que a Naruto le recordó a la de Kyubi cuando se conocieron.

"**¡Como te atreves a compararme con un simple mortal!, mi risa puede ser más aterradora que eso!" **Naruto tomó la decisión de ignorar a Kyubi cuando se ponía así de gruñón, era imposible hacerle razonar cuando se ponía así.

"Eres impaciente mocoso, ya iba a llegar a eso, mi nombre es Zabuza Momochi, y la chica aquí es Haku Yuki, somos ninjas renegados de Kiri" Bueno eso explicaba el por que lo ayudaron, pero si eran ninjas renegados porque estaban en la aldea.

"¿Por qué están aquí si son ninjas renegados?"

"eso no es de tu incumbencia" Naruto sabía que era así y que tenían derecho a decirle eso, después de todo el les había dicho lo mismo.

"Gracias por la ayuda, pero debo irme, el Mizukage no tardará en darse cuenta que sus ANBU están muertos e ir tras mi" sin dar oportunidad a que Zabuza dijese nada, Naruto se fue corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

*Torre del Mizukage*

Yagura era una persona paciente, y en su mayoría amable. Era muy racional y siempre encontraba una solución a cada situación. Pero si había algo que Yagura no entendía era ¿¡Como un niño de 10 años sin entrenamiento ninja podía haber acabado con 10 de sus mejores ANBU!?.

Quizás había tenido ayuda ¿pero quién? ¿quién lo había ayudado y por que?

Un golpe en la puerta distrajo a Yagura de sus pensamientos.

"Adelante" Un Jounin entró antes de inclinarse frente a su Mizukage.

"Mizukage-sama, han habido avistamientos de Zabuza Momochi en la aldea".

Con que Zabuza eh, bueno ahora sabía quién había ayudado al mocoso rubio.

"Retirate" El junin asintió con la cabeza antes de irse.

Si el niño estaba con Zabuza, ya lo habían perdido. Pero había algo que intrigaba a Yagura, ¿Por qué el niño quería los rollos del clan Uzumaki? ¿Acaso el apellido del niño no era en verdad Amamiya? ¿Quién diablos era ese niño?.

**********Con Naruto*********

Hace una hora que estaba corriendo, y sabía que estaba lo suficiente lejos de kiri como para descansar, lo cual hubiera hecho si Zabuza y Haku no lo estuvieran acompañando, ¿Por qué lo hacía? No tenía idea, solo sabía que si no se detenía a descansar se desmayaría.

Naruto conocía sus capacidades, estaba consiente de su gran resistencia y sus monstruosas cantidades de chakra, pero también sabía que todo tenía un limite y estaba llegando al suyo.

Así que después de pensarlo decidió que lo mejor era detenerse.

"Pensé que nunca te agotarías" habló Zabuza a su espalda.

"¿Por qué me siguen?" dijo Naruto antes de darse la vuelta.

"Culpa de Haku, dijo que no le parecía bien que un niño de 8 años estuviera solo" una vena se hinchó en la cien de Naruto

"¡TENGO 10 AÑOS!" Zabuza río.

"Eres bastante bajo para tener 10" Una nube de depresión cubrió la cabeza de Naruto

"Es que aún no tengo mi racha d crecimiento, no es mi culpa" murmuró mientras lágrimas falsas caían de sus ojos.

"no seas dramático" dijo Zabuza, sin ganas Naruto se levanto.

"Ya, pero aún así no es necesario que me ayuden, puedo llegar a Kumo yo solo sin ningún problema" Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba contra un gran árbol.

"Vamos mocoso eso ni tu te lo crees, sin mencionar que de camino te podría entrenar" Zabuza sabía que Naruto había aceptado en el momento en que sus ojos brillaron.

"Entonces ¿cuando nos vamos?" Dijo alegremente Naruto.

"Cuando tu quieras" dijo Haku mientras revolvía el cabello de Naruto.

"Oi! Tu no eres el líder aquí Haku" dijo Zabuza de forma infantil.

"¡No me revuelvas el pelo!" dijo Naruto mientras hacía un puchero.

"Dejen de ser tan infantiles por favor!" dijo mientras se reía Haku.

"OYE!" Gritarón Naruto y Zabuza

Haku solo rodó los ojos.

*******A la mañana siguiente*********

Naruto estaba teniendo un buen sueño, donde todo a su alrededor estaba hecho de Ramen. Hasta que Zabuza decidió que la mejor manera de despertarlo era tirándole agua por la cabeza.

"Arriba Mocoso, es hora de empezar tu entrenamiento" Naruto no sabía por que, pero sentía que este iba a ser un mal día.

*********XDDDD*********

**Gente bonita y no tan bonita, tengo que hacerles una pregunta, a quien quieren como pareja de Naruto:**

**Temari:**

**Haku (es chica recuerden):**

**Tayuya:**

**Mei Terumi:**

**Un OCC que voy a inventar y se llamara Ariasu:**

**Konan:**

**Yugito:**

**Si se les ocurre alguna otra chica me dicen.**

**Bye Minna-san.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!, siento no haber escrito antes es que estaba ocupada con los estudios (pero llegaron las vacaciones de julio wii!)**

**Sobe las parejas, Yugito, Konan y Mei las saqué ¿por que? como lo menciono alguien en los comentarios, la verdad es que son demasiado mayores. Pero como recompensa pondré a F****ū****, e Yugito será como la hermana mayor de Naruto xD.**

**Votaciones:**

**Temari:XX**

**Haku:XXXX**

**Tayuya:X**

**Airasu mi OCC:X**

**F****ū****:X**

**En esté capitulo aparecen Yugito y Killer Bee.**

**Disclaimer: capitulo 1 **

****************XXXXDDDDDDDD************

''Gaki, se que dicen que si vas a soñar hay que hacerlo en grande, pero enserio esto es demasiado'' Zabuza estaba realmente sorprendido, le había preguntado lo que tenía planeado hacer y cuando Naruto le había explicado sus planes, Zabuza y Haku habían quedado sorprendidos.

''En ningún momento mencione que fuera a se fácil, pero tengo que hacerlo, mejor dicho, quiero hacerlo'' Naruto sabía que sus planes eran muy difíciles, pero mientras más complicadas las cosas más le gustaban a Naruto.

''Naruto-kun, crear una aldea es algo bastante complicado, ¿donde lo harás? ¿como la llamaras?'' Naruto suspiró.

''Haku-chan, no creare una aldea, levantaré una aldea de las ruinas, se llama Uzushiogakure (Aldea oculta del remolino) y lo haré donde se localizaba antés, aunque en realidad hay que limpiar todo ya que según tengo entendido es un desastre''

''Gaki, ¿No quedaba Uzushio en Uzu no Kuni(País del remolino)? te has alejado un poco de allí'' Naruto asintió, el estaba consiente de que estaba lejos de Uzu no kuni pero el sabía que no podía restaurar la aldea solo y que necesitara ayuda, sin mencionar que tenía que ir por Kiri a buscar los rollos de su clan.

''Lo sé, tenía que ir a Kiri por los rollos de mi clan ¿recuerdas?, sin mencionar que soy consciente de que no puedo restaurar Uzushio solo, necesito ayuda y eso es lo que busco.'' Zabuza asintió con la cabeza.

''Te ayudaremos Gaki'' Naruto alzó una ceja

''¿Que ganas tu con esto?'' Zabuza sonrió un poco.

''Protección Diplomática mocoso, si estoy en Uzushio, Kiri no podrá venir tras de mi, y como yo lo veo en esté momento Kiri no está en condiciones de una guerra''Lo cual era cierto, con la guerra civil que había en Kiri, y la forma sanguinaria de graduarse en la academia, Kiri estaba bajo en ninjas. Aún así una aldea nueva y recién levantada como lo sería Uzushio, tampoco podría hacerle frente a Kiri, no solo no tendrían poder militar, sino que tampoco económico. De una manera u otra estaban en desventaja.

''Naruto-kun, para lograr tus planes ¿no necesitas ayuda del Daimyo del remolino?'' Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

''En realidad, pero hay un obstáculo, desde que Uzushio fue destruida, Uzu no Kuni quedo indefenso y fue prácticamente destruido el Daimyo de Uzu no Kuni no exciste'' Zabuza soltó una risa.

''Eso complica las cosas Gaki, pero por lo que eh visto hasta ahora, te gustan las cosas complicadas.'' Naruto sonrió un poco, era cierto a el le gusta cuando las cosas están complicadas.

''Ahora debemos continuar nuestro camino hacia Kumo, no se por que, pero siento que debo ir allí'' En realidad Naruto debía ir allí porque Kurama se lo dijo, pero Haku y Zabuza aún no sabían de Kurama, y Naruto pensaba mantenerlo así por un tiempo más. No es que no confiara en ellos, es que no lo hacía lo suficiente.

''Bueno entonces vayámonos Gaki, que mientras te pierdes en tus pensamientos, yo no me hago más joven'' Naruto solamente asintió. Quería llegar a Kumo, y discutiendo con Zabuza no lo iba a lograr.

***********Unas horas más tarde************

...

...

...

''¿¡COMO DIABLOS FUE QUE NOS PERDIMOS!?'' Gritó Naruto mientras miraba alrededor del bosque en busca de una salida.

**''Tienes un pésimo sentido de la orientación Gaki''** Naruto suspiró.

_''Callaté es tu culpa, si dieras mejores indicaciones..''_ Kurama gruño.

**''Deja de quejarte y aprovecha el tiempo para entrenar, porque no creo que vallan a salir pronto, además que está por oscurecer lo mejor es acampar Gaki.'' **Naruto odiaba cuando Kurama tenía razón lo cual era el 99% de las veces.

Naruto suspiró antes de trasmitir el mensaje a Zabuza y Haku. Después de haber armado el campamento, Naruto comenzó a practicar Jutsus de viento en un Lugar un poco Alejado del campamento, pero no lo suficiente como para perderse.

Naruto se detuvo y miró al rededor, estaba seguro que había sentido a dos personas cerca de el, pero tan rápido como miró a su alrededor desaparecieron.

Naruto comenzó a realizar señales con las manos , antes de gritar ''Fuuton: Reppuken'' Una gran corriente de aire fue lanzada hacia donde Naruto había sentido los dos chakras extraños.

Justo donde Naruto había enviado la ráfaga de viento, una mujer y un hombre salieron.

La mujer tenía el cabello Rubio y largo, atado con vendas en una especie de trenza, tenía los ojos negros y debía estar entre los 20 años quizás un poco más.

El hombre también era rubio y tenía gafas de sol, debía estar en sus 30 años.

''Así que esté es el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Yoko, hay que admitirlo, es un poco más fuerte de lo que se esperaría de un mocoso de 8 años pero sigue siendo solo eso un mocoso'' Naruto ignoro todo lo que la mujer dijo, hasta que llegó a la parte de 8 años ¿por que todo el mundo creía que tenía 8 años?.

''¡Tengo..10...AÑOS!'' Gritó Naruto.

''Lo siento, solo que eres muy bajo para tener 10 años Gaki'' Naruto suspiró ¿por que nadie entendía que aún no tenía su racha de crecimiento?.

''¿como supieron que soy un Jinchuriki?'' en ese momento Kurama decidió muy al disgusto de Naruto hablar.

**''Gaki, ellos son los Jinchurikis del Hachibi y el Nibi'' **Los ojos de Naruto se abrierón de par en par al oír la declaración de Kurama _''B-bromeas ¿verdad?''_

**''No Gaki, no bromeo, ahora presta atención que te están hablando'' **Naruto volvió a escuchar lo que los demás decían.

''¿Como es que terminaste aquí?'' Naruto frotó su cuello.

''Etto nos perdimos'' En ese momento Zabuza apareció atrás de Naruto

''¿nos?, tu nos perdiste'' Naruto hizo un puchero.

''Ok, lo admito tengo un horrible sentido de la orientación'' La mujer rubia y el hombre soltaron una risita ''oh..por cierto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, ¿quienes son ustedes?''

''Yo! Hermano mi Nombre es Killer Bee pero puedes decirme B y ahora tu serás N'' Naruto miró a la chica rubia

''el ¿siempre es así?'' susurró.

''Si, para mi desgracia y la de todo Kumo. Yo soy Yugito Nii'' Naruto sonrió.

''Un gusto Yugito-san'' Después de conversar un rato, Yugito y Bee accedieron a llevar a Naruto, Haku y Zabuza a Kumo junto con ellos, y pasaron la noche acampando juntos.

''Hmm Naruto, ahora que lo pienso, ¿no son los Uzumakis pelirrojos?, sin mencionar que te pareces bastante a Minato Namikaze'' Yugito dijo mirando fijamente a Naruto.

''Ella tiene razón'' dijo Zabuza acercándose a Naruto ''No...estarás...relacionado...con...el..¿verdad?. ..'' Naruto de repente comenzó a sudar frío ¿y ahora que les decía?...Zabuza, Yugito y bee se empezaron a reír al ver la expresión en la cara de Naruto.

"Tranquilo Naru-kun, Solo bromeábamos" Dijo Haku mientras se sentaba al lado de Naruto.

Naruto soltó el aire que no sabía que contenía, casi lo descubren.

**"Gaki, ¿por que no les dices que eres el hijo del Yondaime?" **Naruto suspiró.

_"Así como todavía no confío lo suficiente para decirles sobre ti, tampoco confió lo suficiente para hablarles de mi padre. Todo a su debido tiempo, sin mencionar que a Yugito-san y a Bee-san los conozco hace menos de 2 horas"_

**"Entiendo, deberías descansar Gaki, mañana te espera un día largo." **Naruto asintió.

_"Tienes razón Kurama, buenas noches" **"Gaki, no te imaginas lo largo que será tu día**_** mañana"**

*********************xxxxxxxx*********************

**Lo dejo aquí por que no tengo más inspiración u.u, últimamente eh tenido una especie de "Bloqueo de Autor", pero ya se me irá, o eso espero. Siento que los capítulos estén quedando cortos, pero es que por más que intente que queden largos siempre terminan cortos T-T. **

**Ja Ne Minna-san!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, volví, siento la tardanza, pero como les comente eh estada atravesando un Bloqueo de autor espantoso u.U. En fin, 37 review en 4 capítulos, eso es lo mayor que eh recibido en 4 capítulos, en serio habitualmente si tengo 10 review es mucho ¡Son los mejores!, así que voy a contestar sus review.**

**NavMen13: sucede que enserío no creo que esa pareja me saliera bien, la diferencia de edad no es lo que me importa, si no el hecho de que yo no creo en las relaciones a larga distancia y sin Mei en Kiri ¿quién sería el nuevo Mizukage?. Mat321: Como ya comente yo no creo en las relaciones de larga distancia, y eso de escribir a Naruto con una mujer que con unos años más podría ser su madre no creo que se me de, tampoco creo que sea un harem, porque, 1- soy espantosa escribiendo romance, en realidad soy espantosa con cualquier cosa que se refiera al romance y 2- no me saldría. Wilanth: ¿Tu crees? quizás. Sobre lo del Kekkei Genkai, en realidad estaba pensando en darle uno, pero enserio no se me ocurre que (aparte de las cadenas de chakra pero eso va a ser Algo que heredó de Kushina). Naruto-Namikaze17: Gracias!, me esforzare porque este salga más largo. Gothic-Hinata: Eso es simple, estaban en una misión xD, Jjejje lo siento pero tu voto por Temari ya fue contabilizado xD.**

**La encuesta termina en el próximo cápitulo, si no votarón haganlo :).**

**Se darán cuenta que esté capitulo tiene un salto en el tiempo, eso es porque soy vaga y escribir toooodo lo que pasó hasta la construcción de Uzushio me da pereza y también recuerden mi bloqueo. Pero tranquilos, todo lo que no entiendan se explicará por medio de recuerdos a través de los capítulos.**

**Me esforzaré por que salga más largo, y sobre la encuesta, termina en el cápitulo 7, al final de esté la pondré (ya escribí suficiente aquí xD) También quería preguntarles si quieren que agregue a Karin y haga a mi OCC Ariasu un familiar de Naruto (Prima o algo así HERMANA NO), porque Ariasu va a ser un Uzumaki.**

**Disclaimer: Para mi desgracia, Naruto no me pertenece, Kishimoto-sama fue el genió que lo creo. Lo único que me pertenece es la historía, ni siquiera los personajes me pertenecen T-T (solo Ariasu y uno que otro que aparecera en la historia).**

*********************XSSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS**** ************************

****Salto en el tiempo 3 años después (nadie puede construir una aldea en meses xD)*********

*En Algún Lugar de Uzu no Kuni*

La luz del amanecer se filtraba por las puertas de Uzushio, bueno no eran técnicamente puertas, en realidad eran remolinos de agua que se levantaban en el aire y se mantenían fijos en ese lugar a través de un sello, solo alguien especializado en sellos podía abrir y cerrar las 'puertas' de la aldea. Los tenues rayos del sol de la mañana se reflejaban en el ancho río que atravesaba las calles de Uzushio, dividiéndola en dos lados, solo unidos por grandes puentes de Roble (1). Los arboles de Sakura adornaban en ciertos lugares los alrededores del río haciendo que los pétalos cayeran sobre el agua, un paisaje hermoso a la vista. Los pocos comercios que habían en la ciudad habrían para que los civiles y ninjas que habitaban la aldea pudieran hacer su compras desde temprano. Los pájaros comenzaban a cantar dándole a la aldea un aire de tranquilidad. El río se dividía en dos partes, una iba hacia los campos de entrenamiento, y la otra hacia el compuesto del clan Uzumaki, donde las casi nulas personas que vivían allí se levantaban, la mayoría de ellos ninjas que se dirigían a sus misiones, otros niños, de 8 a 13 años se dirigían a la academia, y algunos civiles a desayunar, pero si había algo que distinguía en ese lugar, era la cabellera roja como el fuego de todos su habitantes, difícil de pasar desapercibida. El río terminaba donde comenzaba la casa del lider del clan, técnicamente no era la gran cosa, no era gigante como la de los Hyuga o los Uchiha, pero era bonita y acogedora. Los Uzumakis siempre habían sido humildes, y el tamaño de la casa lo demostraba. El lider del clan, también era el lider de la aldea, puesto que Uzushio no era una de las 5 grandes aldeas ninja, ni se acercaba, era una aldea humilde y recién comenzada. Solo unas pocas aldeas sabían sobre Uzushio, entre ellas Konoha, Suna y Kumo, cada una por diferentes razones.

Konoha al ser una vieja aliada de Uzushio, fue la primera en enterarse sobre Uzushio, sin mencionar que el Lider del clan y el Hokage mantenían una relación Abuelo-nieto.

Suna estaba enterada porque el líder de la aldea era amigo del hijo del Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. Y Kumo por casi las mismas razones, el era amigo del hermano adoptivo del Raikage y de la Jinchuriki del Nibi Yugito Nii, con quién mantenía una relación hermano-hermana.

La casa del clan era bastante bonita, era como las casas tradicionales en japón, de un solo piso, estaba pintada de un marrón-rojizo, ese color que tienen las hojas en otoño. En la entrada había un gran portón con un espiral azul(2) que se encontraba dentro de un circulo que tenía una especie de 4 puntas de flecha apuntando hacia el espiral(3). El portón era de color rojo, y se levantaba dos metros sobre el suelo. La entrada de la casa era un camino rodeado por un jardín algunos árboles de Sakura y algunos Sauces llorones (4). Habían todo tipo de flores, lirios, rosas rojas y blancas, claveles, jazmines, etc. El camino terminaba en el comienzo de tres escalones que llegaban a la puerta de la casa, era de color naranja-rojizo y tenía una perilla en forma de espiral. La sala de estar estaba pintada de diferentes patrones de rojos, naranjas y amarillos, en si daba sensación de calidez (5). En el centro de la sala había un gran sillón rojo. Frente a el había una mesa de centro de cristal que tenía un florero con rosas rojas sobre ella. Unos centímetros alejada de la mesa de centro estaba la televisión, reposando sobre un mueble rojo. El suelo estaba adornado por una alfombra naranja claro adornada de espirales rojos. También había un estante con libros, la mayoría de ellos sobre sellado, el estante era de color naranja-rojizo. Junto al estante había una puerta roja que daba a la cocina.

Las paredes de la cocina eran de color beige, la cocina tenía una alfombra fucsia. Estaba equipada con los elementos normales de una cocina, un horno, una gran heladera blanca. Sobre las mesadas estaban la cafetera y el microondas. La cocina tenía también una mesa en el centro de ella, la mesa era para 4 personas y de color rojo. Saliendo de la sala de estar había un pasillo que contenía bastantes puertas, en su mayoría de tonos rojizos y anaranjados. En ellas estaban los cuartos de la casa y el baño principal. El baño era de distintos tonos de azules, celestes y verde agua. Las baldosas del suelo era de color verde agua y las paredes de celeste. En el centro de la habitación había una tina de color beige, escondida tras una cortina de nailon de color verde agua. El baño tenía un inodoro azul zafiro, frente a el estaba el lavamanos de color verde y al lado de este había un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero. La mayoría de las habitaciones de la casa tenía sus paredes de color Amarillo claro. La habitación principal donde el líder del clan descansaba tenía sus paredes de color Naranja claro, en el centro había una gran cama de color naranja y rojo. La habitación tenia una alfombra de color amarillo, un escritorio marrón y una estanterías con libros sobre sellado.

Una de las puertas se dirigía a la biblioteca, la mayoría de la biblioteca era de color marrón y beige, habían grandes estanterías llenas de libros, la mayoría de ellas con libros de sellado y jutsus de viento agua y rayo, los tipos de chakra más comunes en Uzushio.

Al final del pasillo había otra puerta igual a la del frente que conducía al patio trasero de la casa, este tenía una fuente en el medio y algunas flores y árboles por aquí y por allá. Al fondo del patio había una casa más pequeña que estaba destinada a los invitados, era de color rojo y estaba compuesta por varios baños y habitaciones. Al final del patio también había otro portón que conducía al campo de entrenamiento privado de el clan Uzumaki (6).

El campo de entrenamiento era bastante extenso, estaba rodeado por árboles y conducía hacia el bosque, las corrientes de viento eran bastantes fuertes así que para los Uzumakis conocidos por ser los 'maestros del viento' ya que todos ellos tenían chakra de viento era perfecto. Tenía algunos postes donde practicar Taijutsu y Ninjutsu.

*********XXXXDDDDDD*******

El despertador de Naruto sonó como todas las mañanas a las 6:30, así que como todas las mañanas, Naruto tomo el kunai que siempre escondía bajo el colchón de la cama y destryó el despertador.

"A este paso Naruto-kun vas a terminar gastando todo el dinero del clan en despertadores" Dijo una chica desde la puerta, estaba en sus 13 años, tenía el cabello rojo hasta las rodillas atado en una tranza floja que dejaba que algunos mechones de cabello se salieran de ella, sus ojos eran de color verde esperalda y su piel blanca como la porcelana. Estaba vestida con una remera de redes de color negro, encima de ella tenía una camisa violeta bajo un chaleco azul con el signo del clan Uzumaki en la espalda, tenía un short negro y unas redes que llegaban desde su tobillos hasta sus rodillas, las tradicionales sandalias ninjas azules y en el cuello su banda frontal violeta de Uzushio, un remolino.

"Cállate Ariasu-chan, ayer me acosté muy tarde por culpa del maldito papeleo y no pude dormir bien" Una sonrisa curvó los labios de la chica ahora reconocida como Ariasu Uzumaki.

"Tu culpa no del despertador ahora levántate que el desayunó ya va estar listo, y evita destruir mas despertadores" Naruto asintió antes de levantarse, al mismo tiempo que Ariasu desaparecía por el pasillo de la casa.

Naruto había conocido a Ariasu en un pueblo del cual Naruto no podía recordar el nombre, hace más o menos dos años.

_*******Flash Back*******_

_Naruto iba caminando por las calles de el pequeño pueblo donde el, Karin, Tayuya, Haku, Fuu y Zabuza estaban alojándose Hace unas semanas que habían encontrado a Karin, Tayuya y Fuu. Las tres junto a Haku hacían la vida de Naruto imposible. Ahora estaban en ese pequeño pueblo, buscando más gente que pudiese ayudar en la reconstrucción de Uzushio, en preferencia Huerfanos, y con alguna habilidad de construcción, lo que funcionara._

_Mientras caminaba por el pueblo, Naruto notó una niña de su edad llorando en un columpió en el centro de la plaza de la ciudad. La gente que pasaba la miraba como si fuera una asesina o algo por el estilo, y Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en lo parecido que era a su situación en Konoha. La niña estaba vestida con un viejo vestido se supone que amarillo pero la suciedad hacía que se viese marrón claro. Tenía el cabello rojo hasta los hombros y se notaba que hace un tiempo que no se lavaba, su piel tenía un color amarillo enfermizo y sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda apagado y sin vida._

_Como por un impulso, Naruto se acercó a la niña._

_"Oye ¿estás bien?" Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba junto a la niña. Ella lo miró con sus ojos esmeraldas abiertos de par en par_

_"¿por que me hablas?" Naruto alzo los hombros _

_"¿Por que no?" Ella sollozo._

_"Porque mis padres eran ninjas, eran asesinos, todos me odian" Naruto no pudo evitar sentir pena._

_"Ellos ¿están muertos?" ella asintió con timidez._

_"Se suicidaron cuando yo tenía 6 años, este pueblo comenzó a odiar a los ninjas cuando un puñado de ellos asesinaron a sangre fría a muchos civiles, desde entonces dejo de ser un pueblo ninja, y todo aquel que lo hubiera sido y sus familias eran tratados como parias, la mayoría se fueron, pero otros se volvieron locos bajo la presión y se suicidaron mis padres fueron parte de ese grupo." Naruto asintió lentamente._

_"Oye, mis amigos e yo queremos formar una nueva aldea ¿te gustaría venir?" Ella miró a Naruto calculadoramente, el no se veía malo y cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir estando en un lugar donde no se le quería._

_"¡Claro!, por cierto mi Nombre es Ariasu Uzumaki" Los ojos de Naruto se aplearon_

_"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki"_

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Al parecer Ariasu sabía sobre el Clan de sus padres, y tenía un par de rollos de el. Desde entonces habían entrenado junto a Karin las técnicas del clan. Ariasu era una gran Kunoichi, y una excelente ninja médico.

Naruto abrió las grandes puertas de su armario color marrón-rojizo y saco su ropa habitual. Una remera cuello en V negra, un chaleco verde con el signo del clan en su espalda y una Bermuda negra. Vendo su pierna derecha desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla y ató su banda frontal en la frente bajo su flequillo. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor.

El comedor era bastante amplió, en el centro había una mesa tradicional. Era de color beige y baja. A su alrededor habían almohadones rojos, al rededor de 11 quizás más quizás menos. Una enorme alfombra lila cubría el suelo del comedor. Las paredes eran rojas y tenía dibujos de remolinos azules. Habían unas cuantas flores ubicadas en las esquinas de la habitación, en su mayoría jazmines, ya que a Ariasu les gustaba su olor.

Zabuza, Karin, Fuu y Tayuya esperaban que el desayuno estuviera listo. Habitualmente Haku y Ariasu cocinaban, ya que Zabuza, Karin, Fuu y Tayuya no sabían cocinar, y Naruto no tenía mucho tiempo.

Zabuza en realidad no había cambiado absolutamente nada en todos esos años que habían estado juntos. Haku tenía su cabello hasta la cintura, estaba atado en dos colas de cerdo con unas cintas lilas que naruto le había regalado. Su cara se había vuelto durante el tiempo más femenina, y según Naruto hermosa. Había cambiado su vestuario, ahora llevaba una remera parecida a un Kimono de color azul y un short negro, su banda frontal estaba en la frente, solo que ahora era del remolino.

Karin tenía el cabello rojo pero era un poco extraño, de un lado era corto y despeinado, y del otro largo y perfectamente liso. Sus ojos eran rojos y sin pupilas. Ella llevaba una remera lila cuello en V, un chaleco rojo con la insignia del clan Uzumaki, un short azul y las sandalias ninjas en color blanco, su vestuario no era la gran cosa, pero a ella le gustaba. Su banda frontal estaba en la cintura a modo de cinturón, y era lila.

Fuu, según Kurama tenía el cabello parecido a su madre, solo que verde y más corto, apartaba su flequillo con una broche naranja, igual que su madre. Ella tenía ojos naranjas y la piel bronceado. Llevaba puesto una remera de redes que llegaba por encima del ombligo y un top verde por encima de esta, tenía una especie de short de redes y una falda verde con tajos a los costado. Su banda frontal estaba en su brazo izquierdo y igual que sus sandalias ninja era blanca.

En cuanto a Tayuya, ella tenía el cabello rojo claro largo hasta la cintura, un mechón de su cabello rojo caía entre sus ojos y sus ojos eran negros (7). Ella tenía unos pantalones negros hasta los tobillos, una remera roja y por encima un chaleco gris con capucha. Sus sandalias ninjas eran negras y su banda frontal estaba en la frente y era de color gris.

"Ohayo" Saludo Naruto con voz cansada. La única en responder fue Fuu, los demás estaban demasiado dormidos para responder.

"Ohayo Ruto-kun!" Fuu había tomado la costumbre de decirle 'Ruto-kun'. Unos minutos después, Haku y Ariasu salieron de la cocina con el desayuno.

Todos comenzaron a desayunar en silencio, hasta que Naruto terminó, el lavo su plato y se despidió de todos antes de ir a la torre a hacer su 'muy amado' papeleo.

*-Pov Naruto-*

Mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea, vi como todo el mundo me saludaba o se inclinaba ante mi. A pesar de tener 13 años, la gente de la aldea no parecía tener problema con que tuviera esa edad. Yo había sido unos de los que construyó la aldea, y técnicamente fui el de la idea, ellos estaban agradecidos por ello y se me respetaba mucho. La gente de la aldea sabía sobre mi condición como Jinchuriki y no tenían problema con ella. Mientras seguía uno de los caminos que llevaban a la torre, mientras observaba el río, no pude evitar preguntarme si vería alguna vez a mis amigos nuevamente, pero antes que pudiera seguir pensando en ello llegué a la torre.

La torre era de cristal, se alzaba unos 10 metros sobre el suelo y parecía un espiral que se levantaba sobre la tierra, a su alrededor habían sellos que impedían que el cristal fuera destruido, incluso el suelo estaba hecho de cristal, pero caminar sobre el era seguro gracias a los sellos. Abrí la puerta de la torre y comencé a subir las escaleras, la torre tenía 5 pisos, y mi oficina estaba en el quinto. Cuando me encontraba con alguien lo saludaba y seguía mi camino. Cuando llegué al quinto piso, salude a Rina, mi secretaría. Rina tenía 20 años, su cabello era negro y sus ojos verdes, siempre llevaba el cabello atado en un moño. Ella siempre llevaba un kimono azul con pequeñas flores en dorado y el obi también era dorado.

Entre a mi oficina donde Rina había dejado todo el papeleo que había que hacer. Una de las ventajas de que Uzushio no fuera tan conocida era poco papeleo, bueno, menos que el de los Kage, pero aún así era mucho. Habían solicitudes de misiones, una carta de el Daimyo del Uzu no Kuni, pidiendo una escolta y otras cosas. El Daimyo de Uzu no Kuni era en realidad el nieto del antiguo Daimyo, cuando se enteró por mi del proyecto de reconstrucción de Uzushio el y su familia no pudieron aceptar lo suficientemente rápido. Pero había una carta que me Llamó la atención. Era de Hokage-jiji.

_Querido Naruto-Kun:_

_Se supone que esto es una formalidad, pero entre abuelo y nieto no hay formalidades ¿verdad?. Este año, los exámenes Chunin se han de realizar en Konoha._

_Y a petición del Daimyo del Fuego, Uzushio a sido invitada a los exámenes chunnin con motivo de reforzar los lazos entre Uzu no Kuni y Hi no kuni._

_Espero tu respuesta._

_Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage._

"¿Con que los exámenes Chunin?" Murmuró Naruto mientras apoyaba su barbilla entre sus manos. "¡Rina Llama a Tsunade-nee-chan y Ero-sennin, tenemos algunas cosas que discutir!"

************DDDDDDD**************

**Bueno creo que este ah sido el capitulo más largo que eh escrito o.O, bueno espero que les haya gustado.**

**(1): No se si en Japón hay robles, pero es mi historia y yo digo que si!**

**(2): Según eh visto, el símbolo del clan es de color azul y el de la aldea es rojo.**

**(3): Según se ese es el signo del clan Uzumaki.**

**(4): No estoy segura si en Japón hay Sauces llorones, se que en China hay. Aquí en Uruguay también hay muchos y son mis árboles favoritos así que digamos que si hay.**

**(5): En dibujo me enseñaron que los colores pueden dar frío o calidez, según cual sea. PD: ODIO DIBUJO!**

**(6): Claro que para los demás miembros del clan había otra manera de llegar.**

**(7): No me acuerdo el color de los ojos de Tayuya T.T**

**Votaciones:**

**Temari:XXX**

**Haku:XXXX**

**Tayuya:X**

**Airasu mi OCC:X**

**F****ū:****XX**

**Karin:**

**Bye Minna-san**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Hola!, decidí que contestaré sus review capituló por medio, así aclaro las dudas que tengan. Me alegra saber que la idea del time skip no les molestó, sobre el Kekkei Genkai, sinceramente por más quiero ponerle uno, simplemente no se que ponerle. Así que ¡quien me da una idea!, por que enserio no se me ocurre nada u_u. Sobre la encuesta terminara en el capituló 9, si alargue el tiempo en el que termina ¿por que?, pondré distintas situaciones entre Naruto y las chicas de la encuesta, así ven como queda con cada una ;) y con la que ustedes prefieran o crean que yo escribo mejor será con la que Naruto se quedará.**

**Votaciones:**

**Temari:XXXXX (Va ganando Temari n_n)**

**Haku:XXXX**

**Tayuya:XX**

**Airasu mi OCC:XXX (Ariasu será la prima de Naruto n_n)**

**Fū:XX**

**Karin:**

**Bueno algo más, tengo una amiga que dibuja muy bien (la foto que tengo como portada de la historia la hizo ella) y le pedí que hiciera un dibujo de Ariasu, para que vieran más o menos como luce, considerando que a las otras chicas ya saben como luce pero imaginarse como luce un personaje que jamás viste siempre es complicado xD. Así que dentro de poco pondré como portada el dibujo de Ariasu cuando esté listo n_n.**

**A leer:**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Naruto miro fijamente a Tsunade y Jiraiya, hace minutos que lo miraban como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Naruto les había contado sobre su idea de volver a Konoha para los exámenes chunin, y al parecer los dos pensaban que era una locura.

"Naruto, no creo que debas hacerlo ¿y si no te dejan volver?" Dijo Tsunade preocupada.

"Tsunade-nee-chan, si el viejo Hokage no quisiera que yo escapara del infierno que llamaba vida, ¿no crees que habría enviado alguien tras de mi?" Tsunade intentó reprochar, pero no podía. Lo que Naruto decía tenía una lógica impecable, no había manera de ir contra eso. En esos momentos era en los que Tsunade recordaba porque Naruto era el lider de la aldea, bueno una de las razones. Tsunade a veces no podía creer que un mocoso de 13 años pudiera ir en contra de ella en una batalla verbal y vencer, pero Naruto podía.

"Tsunade-hime, Si lo que Naruto dice es cierto y sensei lo quiere como un nieto, entonces el no lo obligará a quedarse en Konoha." Tsunade miró a Jiraiya fijamente.

"¿Por que le defiendes?, el jamás fue un buen sensei para ti y de todas maneras lo defiendes" Jiraiya sonrió.

"No soy una persona rencorosa Tsunade-hime, uno no puede vivir atrapado en el pasado" Antes de que Tsunade y Jiraiya se olvidarán para que estaban allí, Naruto se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los dos.

"Pueden revivir recuerdos de su infancia más tarde, los llamé por que Necesito que uno de los dos se haga pasar por el líder de la aldea mientras yo tomo los exámenes chunin" Tsunade alzó una ceja.

"¿Por que quieres tomarlos?, ya pásate el nivel de un chunin Naruto" Preguntó mientras tomaba una copa de Sake.

"Es inaceptable que el líder de una aldea sea un genin" Jiraiya asintió.

"Entonces Gaki, ¿quien irá a Konoha tomando tu lugar?" Naruto apoyó nuevamente la barbilla entre sus manos.

"Jiraiya, tu ya sabes que serás tu. Necesito a Tsunade en la aldea encargándose en el hospital, sin mencionar que bueno, ella no tiene intención de volver a Konoha y no pienso obligarla" Tsunade sonrió.

"Gracias Naruto" Naruto simplemente asintió.

"Bueno es hora de que regreses al papeleo Gaki, Suerte!" Dijo Jiraiya se iba por la ventana tirando el papeleo de Naruto.

...

...

...

...

"ERO-SENNIN!" Tsunade sonrió de forma macabra.

"¿Quieres que me encargue de el?" Naruto puso una sonrisa zorruna en su cara.

"Por favor" Naruto sonrió cuando Tsunade se fue a dar caza a Jiraiya, las cosas estaban mejorando para el.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ariasu estaba buscando algo en especifico, una carta que dejó su madre, esa carta hablaba sobre su familia, cosas que ella no sabía y quería saber ¿que tal si tenía algún otro familiar vivo aún?. Ella sabía que la había guardado en algún lugar, pero no recordaba donde. Mientras buscaba entre sus objetos más preciados, Ariasu se detuvo en una de las fotos que se había tomado con sus padres antes de que ellos fallecieran.

Su padre era un hombre alto y robusto. Su piel era blanca y sus ojos negros. El tenía el cabello rojo hasta los hombros y siempre lo llevaba en una especie de cola de caballo. Su madre era una mujer con un rostro muy femenino, baja y con la piel blanca, tenía los ojos verde esmeralda y el cabello rojo-anaranjado, le llegaba hasta los tobillos y siempre lo llevaba en una cola de caballo alta. En el medio de ellos dos estaba ella, la imagen había sido tomada cuando ella tenía 5 años, su cabello solo llegaba hasta sus hombros, tenía un vestido azul y un tigre de peluche en su mano derecha.

Ariasu no pudo evitar recordar el día en que encontró a sus padres muertos.

*********_Flash Back:_

_La lluvia caía fuertemente en el pueblo, los truenos y resonaban por toda la aldea, haciendo que muchas personas despertaran. Entre ellas una pequeña niña a la cual el impacto de un rayo cerca de su casa la había despertado._

_Ariasu se levantó en la oscuridad de la noche, dispuesta a pedir a sus padres dormir junto a ellos en aquella noche tormentosa. Lo único que se podía oír en aquella casa era el sonido de los relámpagos y de los pasos descalzos de Ariasu. Mientras más se acercaba a la habitación de sus padres, Ariasu no pudo evitar tener un horrible presentimiento, sentirse incomoda._

_Con la mano temblorosa, Ariasu abrió la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, solo para encontrar una escena que la marcaría por toda su vida. En el suelo con un cuchillo atravesado en la garganta estaba su madre, junto a ella, una carta manchada con sangre. Temblando Ariasu dirigió la vista hacia su padre, el tenía un Kunai incrustando directo en el corazón, una muerte rápida, junto a el, había también una carta._

_"K-kaa-chan, T-tou-san" susurró entre lágrimas Ariasu mientras se acercaba a sus padres y con sus pequeñas mano intentaba revivirlos, en vano, pues llevaban horas de muertos. Ariasu calló de rodillas mientras se aferraba a sus padres, llorando y llamando sus nombres, esperando que ellos despertarán.._

_*******End Flash Back:_

Desde aquel día, Ariasu había desarrollado un horrible miedo a las tormentas, ellas revivían los recuerdos de aquella horrible Noche, a Ariasu no le gustaba recordar aquella noche. Aquella vez, Ariasu no se había atrevido a leer la nota de sus padres, pero por fin se había armado de valor, había cosas que necesitaba saber, y estaba segura que esas cartas se lo explicaría.

Temblando Ariasu tomó la carta de su padre y la abrió dispuesta a leerla.

_"Asu-chan:_

_Si estás leyendó esta carta eso significa que estoy muerto y que tu encontraste mi cuerpo. Siento que tengas que ver todo esto y a tan corta edad, pero es necesario la presión de ser odiado por toda la aldea es demasiado tu no mereces ser tratada tan mal. Quiero que sepas que tu madre y yo te amábamos y que a pesar de lo que decidas hacer de tu vida, siempre estaremos orgullosos. También, puede que nos odies por lo que te hicimos, y estarías en todo tu derecho de hacerlo, pero tu madre y yo siempre te amaremos. No hay mucho que pueda contarte sobre tu familia paterna, mi madre murió cuando yo era muy joven y mi padre me abandonó, pero si hay cosas que puedo contarte sobre tu clan. Tu madre y yo somos parte del Clan Uzumaki, un clan perteneciente a una antigua aldea destruida durante la segunda guerra si no me acuerdo mal. La gente temía a los sellos de los Uzumakis, y a la larga vida que caracterizaba a la aldea. Nuestro clan era especialista en sellos, era algo que simplemente se daba Naturalmente, no hay Uzumaki que no sepa lo mínimo en sellado. Entre muchas cosas que tu madre y yo te dejamos se encuentran variedades de libros sobre sellos y papel de sellado._

_Te deseo mucha suerte en todo lo que decidas hacer._

_Con Amor, Uzumaki Kaito."_

Para el final de la carta, Ariasu ya estaba llorando, secándose las lágrimas decidió pasar a la carta de su madre.

**********Con Naruto************

Naruto suspiró, tenía hambre y estaba cansado, sin mencionar que Tsunade aún no encontraba a Jiraiya, y aún con los Kage bushin, el papeleo parecía infinito.

Si no levantaba la cabeza del escritorio se terminaría durmiendo, y Kami sabía que Naruto no quería hacer enojar a Rina, esa mujer enojada era algo horrible de ver.

Una cabeza verde atrajo la atención de Naruto hacia la puerta.

"Ruto-kun te traje el almuerzo!" Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Naruto cuando vio a Fuu entrar con 4 cuencos de ramen. "Fue un poco difícil pero logre escabullir el ramen de Rina-san!" la sonrisa de Naruto se amplio.

"Eres la mejor Fuu!" ella sonrió.

"Lo se!" Naruto soltó una carcajada.

"Pero serías aún mejor si me ayudaras con el papeleo " Fuu revolvió el pelo de Naruto.

"Buen intento, pero no lograrás arrastrarme a hacer el papeleo" Naruto suspiró.

"No me puedes culpar por intentarlo" Fuu sonrió.

"Si, si puedo, Adiós Ruto-kun!" Dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

"Ahora a comer el ramen!" murmuró Naruto antes de tirar el papeleo de la mesa y comenzar a comer.

zzxxxzxxzxzxzxzzxz

Ariasu abrió el segundo sobre.

_"Ariasu-chan:_

_Si lees esta carta significa que probablemente ya este muerta, quiero decirte que tu padre y yo te amábamos mucho, pero probablemente tu padre ya te lo haya repetido muchas veces. Ya que tu padre te habló del clan yo te hablaré un poco de tu familia Materna. Mi madre se llamaba Kasumi Uzumaki, ella se parecía mucho a ti ¿sabes?, siempre fue una mujer discreta, dentro de un clan donde la mayoría son muy activos es mucho decir. No se como serás en el futuro, pero siempre fuiste muy callada y a menudo te encerrabas en tu mundo, me hubiese gustado verte convertirte en una gran Kunoichi, pero eso es decisión tuya. Mi Padre se llamaba Kei Uzumaki, el era un hombre alegre , siempre estaba haciendo bromas y poniéndoles apodos a todo el mundo. Yo siempre me parecí más a Kaa-chan ¿sabes?, Tou-san y Kaa-chan era dos polos opuestos, pero se complementaban algo muy parecido sucedía entre Kaito e yo. También tenía una hermana mayor, nee-chan era muy alegre, tenía un tic verbal creo que era "Dattebane!" o algo por el estilo, ella era una mujer realmente hermosa y alegre, pero no pude estar junto a ella mucho tiempo, ella fue llevada a otra nación elemental para convertirse en un Jinchuriki, ¿sabes lo que es un Jinchuriki?, son héroes que sacrifican su felicidad para el bien de la gente, y son tratados aún así como parias. En fin su Nombre era Uzumaki Kushina. No se que sucedió con ella, y en este momento no me acuerdo donde está, pero no eh sabido de ella en mucho tiempo, solo espero que esté bien. Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo por contarte, tus abuelos están muertos, pero si tienes suerte quizás algún día te encuentres con tu tía y en caso de estar muerta, quizás si lo tubo con su hijo/a._

_Solo quiero que sepas, que a pesar de que tomes decisiones de las cuales tu no estés orgullosa nunca es tarde para arreglar las cosas. Y que tu padre y yo estaremos orgullosos de ti, no importa lo que decidas hacer._

_Con Amor, Uzumaki Kaede"_

No importa que tanto lo intentara, las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir por el rostro de Ariasu, simplemente el leer las cartas de sus padres fue demasiado. Después de detener sus lágrimas, Ariasu proceso todo lo que la carta decía, hasta detenerse en un nombre familiar_ "...También tenía una hermana mayor..." "...En fin su nombre era Uzumaki Kushina" _ _Uzumaki Kushina...Uzumaki Kushina.. _¿Donde había oído ese nombre antes?. Ariasu se esforzó por recordar donde había oído ese nombre antés. _"¿El nombre de mi madre?" _Solo un poco más, un poco más y sabría de quien hablaban. _"...Su nombre era Uzumaki Kushina..." _Solo debía recordar un poco más ¿quien era la voz? ¿con quien estaba hablando?

_"Uzumaki Kushina eh?, tu madre tenía un hermoso nombre Naruto-kun..." _ Naruto, ella estaba hablando con Naruto, entonces ¿Naruto y ella eran Primos?...

***********En Alguna Parte de Uzushio********

Tsunade buscaba como loca en cada rincón de Uzushio, le había prometido a Naruto que lo haría y no pensaba romper su promesa, así que después de mucho buscar por fin lo encontró.

"Por fin te encuentro viejo pervertido" Lo último que el Sannin de los sapos pudo ver fue el puño de Tsunade impactando en su frente, antes de salir volando en dirección de los campos de entrenamiento.

"¡NARUTOOOOO!" ese gritó, rompió el silencio que la noche había traído a Uzushio y despertó a muchas familias.

*******Puertas del clan Uzumaki, 00:30**********

Cuando Naruto escuchó el grito de Jiraiya supo que Tsunade lo había logrado, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, el viejo pervertido había recibido su merecido.

Naruto se adentro en las calles del clan, mientras miraba la luna distraído, el sabía que lo más seguro es que todos estuvieran durmiendo a esta hora siempre lo estaban, así que con cuidado abrió la puerta de la casa y entró. Se sorprendió al ver a Haku despierta y sentada, esperándolo en el sofá.

"Naruto-kun, debemos hablar" Naruto alzó una ceja, ese tono no le gustaba.

"¿Sobre que?" La mirada de Haku se hizo aún más intensa si fuera posible.

"Sobre Ariasu" Naruto asintió antes de sentarse junto a Haku.

"¿Le sucedió algo malo?" Haku suspiró con tristeza.

"Me gustaría saberlo, Hoy mientras iba al baño, pase por su habitación, ella se encerró allí todo el día, ni siquiera fue a ayudar al hospital. Cuando intenté hablar con ella me pidió que me fuera, su voz sonaba rota, como si hubiera estado llorando..." Haku suspiró antes de mirar hacia el pasillo "...intentamos hablar con ella, pero no quería hablar con nadie, pensé que quizás si tu lo intentabas , ella te dirá que le sucede" Naruto miró fijamente a Haku, ella se llevaba bien con todas las chicas, y si a una le pasaba algo, Haku ensegida se preocupaba.

"Intentaré hablar con ella, pero ya sabes los Uzumakis somos testarudos, puede que no me diga nada"Haku asintió y murmuró un _"Gracias" _Antes de irse a dormir. Naruto se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación de Ariasu.

"Ariasu?, soy yo ¿puedo pasar?" Naruto escuchó pasos antes de que Ariasu abriera la puerta de la habitación, ella tenía el cabello suelto lo cual dejaba que se notará su largo, sus ojos estaban llorosos, estaba vestida con una musculosa lila y un short negro además estaba descalza por lo cual Naruto dedujo que estaba acostada. Ella se hizo a un lado dejando que Naruto pasará. "Ariasu, ¿que sucede?, Haku estaba muy preocupada" Ariasu solo tomó una Nota y la puso frente a Naruto antés de hablar.

"Somos primos.." Naruto abrió la boca como un pez, e intento que las palabras salieran, pero solo eran Balbuceos, hasta que por fin pudo hablar claramente.

"Q-que?!"...

**************XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**************

**Chan!, lo dejo aquí porque bueno inspiración 0, siento si me quedó corto u.u. Se que esté capituló trata la mayoría sobre Ariasu, pero hay cosas que habían que aclarar sobre ella lo más pronto posible porque más tarde iba a quedar mal ponerlo. Y sobre la escena de la muerte de los padres de Ariasu, créanme no me gustó escribir eso pero era necesario.**

**Sayonara Minna-san!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

******************xxxxxxxxxxxxxx*******************

"¿Lo que me estás diciendo es que mi madre, era hermana de tu madre Kasumi, hija de nuestra abuela Kaede y nuestro abuelo Kei?" Ariasu supiró, en realidad lo hacía muy seguido ultimamente.

"Si Naruto, eso es lo que digo" Naruto miró al techo aburrido.

"Entonces somos primos" Ariasu apretó los puños, antés de golpear a Naruto.

"Eso es lo que digo ¡Baka!" Naruto frotó su cabeza.

"Auch! eso dolió Ariasu!" Ariasu moridó su labio.

"L-lo siento Naruto!" Dijo Ariasu mientras revisaba a Naruto.

"Asu-chan, tranquila no estoy herido, esos cambios de humor tuyos me asustan. Mejor duerme ¿si?, has tenido un día muy agotador" Ariasu asintió mientras veía a Naruto irse por la puerta.

Ariasu suspiró, antes de recostarse en la cama, mientras se quedaba dormida con una sonrisa _'Las cosas, se están solucionando por si solas' _pensó antes de quedar dormida.

**********XCXXXDCC***********

_"Kurama, ¿que sabes sobre el clan Uzumaki?" _Preguntó Naruto mientras entraba a su paisaje mental, el había decidido cambiarlo, puesto que una cloaca le parecía desadecuado, ahora era un simple bosque, con una gran cascada en el, todo era más alto que Kurama claro, el selló ahora se encontraba en el pecho de Kurama como un tatuaje.

Kurama sonrió **"Pensé que nunca preguntarías, hace bueno millones de años, incluso antes que yo existiera, en la época en la que Jubi caminaba sobre la tierra, el clan Uzumaki ya existía..." **Pero antes de que pudiera continuar Naruto le interrumpió _"Si todo fue antes que tu existieras, ¿como es que lo sabes?" _Kurama gruño **"¡No me interrumpas!, yo sé todo esto porque el Jubi lo sabía, recuerda que yo soy una de las divisiones del Jubi, todo lo que el sabía los 9 Bijus lo sabemos...Volviendo al tema, no eran muchos los Uzumakis que habían en esa época debían ser como mucho 6, pero todos con maestría en los sellos, la primera arte ninja inventada, y al contrarió de la creencia popular no la creo el Rikudou, sino los Uzumakis, ellos se la enseñaron a el y la gente cree que el la invento. Si no recuerdo mal sus nombres eran: Los jefes Ryou y Etsuko Uzumaki, sus dos Hijas, Kina y Misa Uzumaki y los dos abuelos Kiro y Korra Uzumaki, pero los más importantes en la historia del clan es Misa, Misa se casó con el Rikudou y fue quien le ayudó a vencer al Jubi, ella selló al Jubi dentro del Rikudou, después de hacer tal acción, quedó en coma por unos 5 años más o menos****.****" **Kurama se detuvo un momento** " Años después de que Misa despertara el Rikudou y Misa tuvieron 3 hijos, yep al contrarió de la creencia popular El Rikudou no tuvo solo dos hijos, tuvo dos hijos y una hija, El mayor de los hermanos se llamaba Shun, el menor Ikki y la hermana fue nombrada Kaina , Mientras que Ikki heredó el cuerpo de su padre y Shun sus ojos, naciendo así los clanes Senju y Uchiha, Kaina desapareció, heredando la habilidad de su padre con las artes ninjas sobre todo el arte del sellado, sabemos que de el hijo mayor nació el Sharingan y del menor el clan senju, pero la hija Kaina, heredó el cuerpo del Rikudou, por ello la larga vida de los Uzumakis y sus ojos, pero los desarrollo de otra manera, ella podría ver el aura de las personas, y a través de sus ojos ella podría hipnotizar a las personas y obligarlas a hacer lo que ella quería, el usuario es inmune a los genjutsus, también se puede leer la mente, pero esa habilidad igual que ver el aura solo va aumentando cuando desbloqueas sus otras etapas y es muy difícil de hacer. No me acuerdo el nombre, creo que era algo sobre ****Ōra no me**** (Ojos del aura) o algo así, los ojos del usuario se vuelven totalmente blancos, como si no hubiera nada, el iris también se vuelve blanco y lo único que se puede distinguir es la pupila que se vuelve de color dorada. También desarrollo el elemento metal, una fusión del fuego la tierra y el aire u algo así. Técnicamente el clan Uzumaki tiene 2 Kekkei Genkai, ****Ōra no me**** o algo así y el elemento metal. Algo que no te comente sobre los ojos es que pueden ver sellos implantados en el cuerpo de una persona, aquellos casi imposibles de ver y mejora la habilidad de Sellado del usuario pero..." **Kurama miró fijamente a Naruto **"...Activarlos es casi imposible, es muy difícil saber como hacerlo, requiere un sello muy especifico y difícil de hacer, yo podría decirles a ti a tu prima y a esta chica Karin como hacerlo, pero debéis estar consientes de que es muy peligroso siquiera intentarlo" **

Naruto suspiró _"Si lo que dices es cierto y Madara aún está vivo vamos a necesitarlo ¿no te parece?" _Kurama sonrió **"Sabía que dirías eso, escucha Gaki, durante estos mese antes de los exámenes Chunin, tu, Karin y Ariasu estaréis en un entrenamiento muy intenso para activar vuestro Dojutsu ¿estás dispuesto a hacerlo?" **Naruto asintió _"Lo estoy y conociendo a Karin y Ariasu se que ellas también lo estarán..." _Kurama río **"Las conoces bastante bien, ahora ve a dormir que mañana no pienso ir fácil."**

********SSSSSSSSSSS***********

Durante la mañana en la casa Uzumaki, había un aire de tensión, Naruto y Ariasu habían convocado a todos (Incluyendo Tsunade y Jiraiya) a hablar con ellos, pero hace 15 minutos ningúno de los dos decía nada, así que Tsunade decidió averiguar de qué se trataba.

"Entonces... ¿Qué sucede?" Naruto suspiró

"Naruto e yo somos familia" Ahora Ariasu y Naruto tenían la atención de todos

"Lo que Ariasu quiere decir es que, somos primos." Los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par..

"¿C-como?..." murmuró Fuu.

"Simple, mi madre Kasumi Uzumaki era la hermana de Kushina Uzumaki, las dos eran Hijas de Kaede y Kei Uzumaki y su Tía-abuela era La abuela de Tsunade-sensei Uzumaki Mito" dijo secamente Ariasu mientras explicaba el árbol familiar de la familia.

"Si vuestra Bis-tía abuela era mi Abuela eso quiere decir que estamos relacionados de alguna manera." Naruto asintió.

"Por así decirlo, me enteré de Kurama una cosa interesante, de los dos Kekkei Genkai de el clan Uzumaki"...

"Recuerdo que Kushina nos había comentado sobre ellos" Naruto asintió.

" Son el elemento metal, según Kurama son una mezcla del Elemento Fuego ,el elemento Tierra y el elemento viento, más específicamente la tierra y el fuego se funden creando la lava y el viento la transforma en metal o algo así, no recuerdo si había agua interviniendo en la formación del elemento o no" Karin sonrío.

"Suena genial".. Ariasu asintió de acuerdo con ella.

"Y por ultimo el 4 Dojutsu que es desconocido pero existe, Ōra no me, según Kurama, cuando activas el dojutsu tus ojos se vuelven completamente blancos con una pupila dorada…" Durante la próxima hora, Naruto estuvo contando lo que Kurama le había contado, todo desde la creación de las artes ninjas. Finalmente, Ariasu y Karin aceptaron la formación tal y como Naruto predijo y decidieron comenzar la formación.

*********FFFFFFFF**********

Naruto, Ariasu y Karin se dirigieron hacia el campo de entrenamiento Uzumaki, el cual estaba completamente vació. Kurama hizo que todos se sentarán formando un círculo y enlazo sus mentes.

**"Ahora que están enlazados, es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento!" **Naruto, Karin y Ariasu asintieron, preparándose para lo que Kurama les exigiera…

Durante las 4 horas siguientes, Kurama estuvo explicando, lo básico sobre el sello que necesitaban saber, le explicó que para realizarlo debían tener un conocimiento sobre sellos muy alto y una gran resistencia puesto que según el, dolía mucho activarlo y había grandes posibilidades de morir en el acto, era lo malo del Ōragan, era muy peligroso el activarlo. También les explico que el Ōragan tenía 2 etapas más, donde se iban desbloqueando habilidades nuevas, Kurama no las conocía pero les dijo que en cuanto Naruto lo activara, el podría conocer las otras habilidades que se iban dando con las nuevas etapas.

Costó mucho que Karin, Naruto y Ariasu lograrán hacer el primer Kanji del selló, era muy complicado y necesitaba ser perfecto o los tres podrían quedar ciegos permanentemente.

****4 Horas después *******

Naruto, Ariasu y Karin estaban exhaustos, tal y como prometió Kurama no fue fácil con ellos, fue un entrenamiento tedioso, pero dio sus frutos, el primer Kanji había sido completado y eso significaba que en caso de que los demás salieran mal, por lo menos no quedarían ciegos, también les hizo dar 10 vueltas por la aldea, con el propósito de aumentar su resistencia, Jiraiya aumentó los sellos de gravedad que todos llevaban hace casi 1 año.

"**Ariasu, Karin, Naruto escuchen, como ya saben el ****Ōragan**** tiene 3 etapas, ustedes primero desbloquearan la primera etapa, que tiene las habilidades que yo conozco de este dojutsu: 1) ver el aura, 2) hipnosis 3) leer la mente****,****4)inmunidad a los genjutsus y por ultimo mejora la habilidad en Fuinjutsu, claro que eso depende del usuario" **Naruto, Karin y Ariasu asintieron, a pesar de que estaban en lugares diferentes los 3 podían oír lo que Kurama decía. Naruto estaba haciendo papeleo, Karin estaba entrenando con Haku y Ariasu estaba ayudando a Tsunade en el hospital.

En Uzushio era un día muy atareado, puesto que de alguna manera la aldea se había echo más famoso, bien dicen por ahí que las noticias vuelan, y el chisme de que Uzushio había sido reconstruido había viajado por todas las naciones elementales.

********Con Naruto*********

Naruto gimió mientras tiraba de su cabello, ¿Cómo era posible que en 4 días el papeleo se hubiera echo tan grande como en Konoha?, adiós a la idea de poder hacer algo más que estar encerrado en su oficina. En sus años lejos de Konoha, Naruto había crecido mucho, llegando a medir 1,63m **(N/A: eso es mucho más de lo que yo mido, yo mido 1,55 ustedes dirán -.-), **su cabello rubio ahora llegaba hasta los hombros ya no era tan rubio, ahora tenía las puntas de color rojo y algunos de mechones por aquí y allá rojos también habían algunos naranja (Naruto sinceramente no tenía ni idea de donde habían salido supuso que fue algo de Kurama o quizás porque su madre era pelirroja) su masa muscular también había aumentado pero estaba dentro de los limites que alguien de 13 años podía alcanzar. Suspirando apoyo su cabeza sobre sus brazos mientras intentaba dormir.

"Arriba Naruto no seas holgazán!" Gritó Tsunade mientras golpeaba a Naruto en la cabeza, Naruto se cayó de la silla, y miró a Tsunade mientras frotaba su cabeza.

"¿Que Necesitas Tsunade?" Tsunade sonrió.

"Una Carta de Suna, creo que imaginas de quien es verdad?" Naruto sonrió.

"Gaara!" Gritó Naruto mientras le arrebataba la carta a Tsunade…

_Naruto:_

_Padre comento algo sobre que Uzushio fue invitada a los exámenes Chunin ¿es cierto?_

_¿Averiguaste sobre el sello para el Shukaku? _

_Espero verte en los exámenes._

_Gaara._

Naruto suspiró "Le cuesta hablar en persona, le cuesta hablar por cartas, ¡que corta que es!" Tsunade sonrió

"No todos son tan habladores como tu Naruto" Naruto sacó un papel y comenzó a escribirle una respuesta a Gaara.

_Gaara:_

_¿No eres muy hablador ni por cartas verdad?, Uzushio si irá a los exámenes Chunin e yo iré como participante, el líder de Uzushio será Jiraiya. Sobre el sello, Jiraiya se encargará de ello, puesto que mi habilidad en sellos no es aún tan grande._

_Un saludo para todos._

_Naruto Uzumaki._

"Carta corta, respuesta corta" Murmuró Naruto mientras invocaba un sapo y lo enviaba a Suna con la carta para Gaara.

"Bueno Gaki, te dejo." Naruto asintió antes de volver a hacer papeleo.

No podía esperar el momento de que los exámenes chunin empezarán.

**XXXXXX*****

**Espero que no hayan esperado un capitulo muy largo pero estoy en época de parciales, si actualizo será por un milagro.**

**Es hora de dar los respectivos agradecimientos xD:**

**Agradezco a: jfuentes878 por darme la idea para muchas de las habilidades del dojutsu de Naruto.**

**Y a wilanth: por darme la idea del elemento metal entre otras ideas que iré poniendo en la historia.**

**Esté capitulo pasó por una meticulosa revisión mientras que estaba acostada antes de ser re-escrito por que odie el 99% de las cosas que puse. **

**La encuesta con las parejas de Naruto ahora esta en mi perfil, así que ahora deben votar allí.**

**Me despido!**

**Bye Minna-san! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Discalimer: Naruto no me pertenece bal bla Kishimoto-sama bla bla ¡Vamos siempre repito esto! ¡Deberían saberlo de memoria! **

**Etto, se que me quieren matar lenta y dolorosamente por la tardanza de este capitulo, ¡Perdón! Es que como ya les conté tengo parciales, hasta hoy ya eh tenido 3 y siguen por dos semanas ¿Creen poder resistir?**

**Bien así que espero que les gusté el capitulo (Advertencia grandes posibilidades de que sea corto xD!) Por cierto, la pareja de Naruto será… ¡Haku!, ahora elijan pareja para: Ariasu, denme ideas de quién quieren que sea (puede ser de Konoha).**

******XXXX^****

Ya era el momento, después de meses de entrenamiento, se acercaban los exámenes chunin, y no solo eso. Era hora de que el sello fuera efectuado, Naruto Ariasu y Karin por fin activarían el ōragan.

Los tres estaban sentados en medio del campo de entrenamiento, decidiendo quién se atrevería a ir primero. Naruto decidió que iría el, puesto que ninguna de las chicas estaba dispuesta a ir primero.

"Ariasu ¿podrías hacerlo?" Ariasu asintió mientras se sentaba junto a Naruto.

"Dame tu brazo" Naruto asintió mientras comenzaba a trazar algunos símbolos. "bien, ¿donde quieres el Kanji Naruto?" Naruto señalo su hombro izquierdo al tiempo que se quitaba la camisa. Karin y Ariasu había visto infinitas veces a Naruto y Zabuza sin camisa así que en realidad no era mucho problema, bueno todas en realidad puesto que los dos estaban sin camisa en verano, no importaba cuantas veces Ariasu y Haku les decían que se pusieran una, era imposible razonar con ellos.

Ariasu comenzó a trazar el kanji que sabía que Naruto quería "¿Sabes que dolerá verdad?" Naruto asintió "bueno pero no te quejes" Cuando termino de escribir el Kanji que decía Ishi (voluntad), ordeno a Naruto ponerse la camisa mientras realizaba unas señas y golpeaba el brazo de Naruto justo donde el sello se encontraba.

Un gritó de puro dolor escapó de los labios de Naruto, resonando en todo el campo de entrenamiento, jamás había sentido un dolor tan grande. En lo único que pensaba era en como eliminar ese dolor desgarrador.

"**Gaki, ahora que a comenzado debes aguantar, te lo advertí, no puedes abandonarlo" **Naruto asintió mientras intentaba contener sus gritos.

Después de minutos que para Naruto lucieron como horas, El dolor se detuvo y Naruto por fin abrió los ojos.

"Así que, ¿Qué tal?" Dijo sonriendo Karin.

"Se siente extraño… ¡espera! ¿Que es esa cosa alrededor de Ariasu y tu?" Kurama suspiró.

"**Eso es su Aura, Te explicaré, el aura se ve de diferente color según como sea la persona, cada persona tiene un color, y no importo cuanto finja, el aura nunca miente" **Naruto asintió mientras veía a Ariasu y Karin.

"_El de Karin es rojo oscuro y el de Airasu es Verde un poco claro" _Kurama asintió mientras se estiraba.

"**Rojo oscuro: El rojo oscuro puede simbolizar uno que tiene un temperamento fuerte y es nervioso o impulsivo. Supongo que le va bien, después de todo así es ella" **Naruto soltó una risita…ejem perdón…Una risa varonil y profunda **"Verde: el color de la simpatía y la calma. Una persona que tenga verde en su aura puede ser muy buena para las artes curadoras y es muy confiable. Otra vez le va bien, sobre todo por que ella es una ninja médico" **Naruto asintió.

"Estoy viendo vuestras auras, La de Ariasu es verde como el chakra medico y la de Karin es rojo oscuro" Ariasu se acercó a Naruto.

"Mi turno" Naruto asintió y comenzó a trazar símbolos en el brazo de Ariasu.

"El kanji en la muñeca ¿cierto?" Ariasu asintió. Naruto comenzó a trazar el kanji de Odayaka (calma), repitiendo el mismo proceso y los mismos minutos de agonía, los ojos de Ariasu cambiaron luciendo el Ōragan.

"Oh, Naruto-kun ¡Tu Aura es Amarilla!"Naruto sonrió. Siguió Karin quien eligió el kanji de Kasai (fuego). El método se repitió el resultado se repitió y finalmente los 3 comenzaron a entrenar.

El entrenamiento fue difícil pero era la única manera de aprender a manejar sus habilidades.

Después de horas de entrenamiento todo decidieron ir a comer ramen… Mejor dicho, Naruto decidió comer Ramen.

******Unos días después******

Naruto, Haku y Ariasu junto con Zabuza por un lado. Tayuya Karin y Fuu con su sensei Daisuke, por el otro. Daichi, Natsumi y Kenshi (Equipo OCC Para los exámenes Chunin) y su sensei Sayumi.

"Es hora de irse" Dijo alegremente Naruto, todos asintieron y comenzaron a ir a Konoha.

"Recuerden, en konoha voy a ser simplemente Naruto, ok?" Todos asintieron.

El viaje hasta Konoha duró 5 días, cuando por fin llegaron, Naruto se coloco la capucha de su capa negra y entró en las calles de Konoha…

Los tres equipos de Uzushio tenían toda la atención de la gente, puesto que el rumor de que "Uzushio ha vuelto" había corrido por todo el mundo.

En la calle la gente murmuraba "Son el equipo de Uzushio"… "¿serán fuertes?"…

"Tengo que ver a Hokage-jiji ¡nos vemos!" susurró Naruto mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la torre hokage.

*****Unos minutos después*****

Naruto sonrió mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha, Le traían muchos recuerdos y no todos precisamente malos, realmente tenía deseos de ver a sus viejos amigos, y con 'viejos amigos' solo se refería a Kiba, Choji y Shikamaru, ellos habían sido sus únicos amigos en la academia.

Su 'enamoramiento' con Sakura se había desaparecido hace años, así que en realidad no tenía deseos de verla gritando sobre lo 'cool' que era su 'Sasuke-kun', también eso contaba a Ino.

El tenía deseos de ver la cara de todos cuando lo vean, sería muy divertido de ver. Entre sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando llegó a la torre.

'Bueno ¿ya estoy aquí cierto?, conociendo a la bruja de la secretaría del Hokage no me dejará entrar, habrá que usar métodos ninjas' pensó Naruto mientras entraba a la torre del hokage por la ventana.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver al Hokage haciendo las infinitas montañas de papeleo.

"Viejo ¿Por qué no lo intentas con el Kage Bushin?" Dijo Naruto sonriendo, su sonrisa se amplio aún más cuando vio al Hokage golpeando su cabeza en el escritorio, mientras murmuraba ' como no me pude dar cuenta antés?' y '¡idiota, idiota, idiota!'

"vamos viejo, no te deprimas" dijo Naruto entre risitas...ejem perdón, risas varoniles y profundas… "Ahora ya lo sabes"

"Naruto…"suspiro "podrías como un ser humano normal, sentarte en la silla y…. ¡Salir de mi ventana!" Naruto sonrió

"No eres divertido" Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

"Entonces, dime, ¿Cuánto equipos trajiste?" Naruto se echo para atrás.

"Tres, yo me encuentro en uno de ellos, por cierto…" Dijo mientras se reía "¿Podrías evitar que tus ninjas ataquen a Zabuza?" Hiruzen suspiró.

"¿Por qué Zabuza, el demoño de la niebla está contigo?" Naruto sonrió.

"Es una larga historia" durante una media hora, Naruto le contó al Hokage, todo desde que se había ido.

"Así que, ¿Jiraiya está aquí y esta actuando como el líder de la aldea?" Naruto asintió "¿podrías llamarlo?, tu ve a dar una vuelta por la aldea, imagino que hay mucha gente que quieres ver" Naruto asintió una vez más " y sácate esa capa estoy seguro de que nadie te va a reconocer" Naruto sonrió alegremente mientras salía por la ventana y dejaba la capa sobre el sillón.

*****más tarde******

Naruto caminaba en dirección a la academia ninja, quería saludar a Iruka, y pedir perdón por no haberse despedido.

"Naruto-kun ¡Hola!" Naruto se dio vuelta y le sonrió a Haku.

"Hola Haku-chan, me dirigía a la academia, ¿vienes?" Haku asintió mientras tomaba la mano de Naruto y lo arrastraba, Naruto se sonrojó antes de darse cuenta de un detalle…

"emm Haku-chan! No es en esa dirección" gritó Naruto mientras se llevaba a Haku en la dirección de la academia.

Cuando llegaron a la academia, Naruto vio un rostro familiar en la entrada.

"¡Iruka-sensei!" Iruka se dio vuelta rápidamente.

"Naruto, cuando volviste!" Naruto sonrió.

"Hace unos minutos, perdón por no haberme despedido."

"Si, vas a tener que contarme en que estabas pensando! ¿tu y tu novia quieren venir a comer ramen conmigo?"

Naruto se sonrojó "H-haku no es mi novia, pero si comer ramen suena bien" terminó con una sonrisa, y los tres se fueron a comer ramen.

*******lalajo*******

**Les advertí que lo más seguro que fuera cortó, en el próximo capitulo Naruto se encontrará con todos los 9 novatos PD: ¿Sugerencias para pareja de Ariasu?**

**Bye Minna-san!**


	9. Nota de Autor

**Yo Minna-san! quiero advertir que esto no es una actualización TT-TT, es un aviso. La pc donde yo estaba escribiendo el capitulo fue enviada a arreglar, as que ya no lo tengo y debo escribirlo de nuevo u-u... Probablemente mientras escribo el capitulo, suba un OneShot dentro de esta historia. Para aligerar la historia.**  
**Mientras esperan, haré una encuesta en mi perfil sobre quién deber a ser la pareja de Ariasu.**

**Hasta que el OneShot o el capitulo este listo Minna!**

**Sayonara n.n**


	10. Omake: Ariasu y las citas a ciegas

**Bien, ¿recuerdan que prometí un Omake para compensar la falta de capitulo ... Este es, perdón si los ilusione con un capitulo nuevo, es que estado muy corta de imaginación y hasta que suba la historia esto será lo que tendrán, si tienen alguna idea de como seguir la historia, soy todo oídos.**

**Omake: Ariasu y las citas a ciegas...**

**********Llalalalamikulalahatsunelallala********* *****

Ariasu estaba comiendo tranquilamente en Ichiraku ramen...corrijamos, Ariasu se escondía tranquilamente en Ichiraku Ramen. ¿De que se escondía?, ¿Un enemigo?, ¿Jiraiya borracho?, ¿un monstruo?... Nop algo más aterrador que eso... Les daré unos minutos para que lo piensen

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Aún nada?, Ariasu se escondía de Haku, Fuu, Karin y Tayuya, quienes por alguna extraña razón estaban buscando un novio para ella. Ariasu no entendía por que, cuando ella quisiera un novio sería perfectamente capáz de buscarlo...bueno eso no era del todo cierto.

El punto era que Ariasu no quería ni necesitaba un novio, así que había tomado como opción esconderse de las 4 chicas que le buscaban una pareja.

Claro que quizás esconderse en un lugar tan público como el Ichiraku no fue una buena idea.

Lo cual nos lleva a la situación actual, Ariasu siendo arrastrada mientras gritaba cosas como "Aúxilio!" o "¡Por favor no me torturen!", que al parecer no funcionaron de la manera que ella esperaba. Finalmente Ariasu se rindió y accedió a tener las "citas a ciegas" que sus amigas les habían preparado.

Ariasu solo pensó que como mucho serían 5, pero resulta que su belleza se había ganado unos cuantos fans en Konoha haciendo que hubieran por lo menos 30 o más chicos esperando por ella.

De repente tuvo deseos de correr nuevamente, pero estaba muy bien sujetada, pobre Ariasu, debiste huir cuando tuviste oportunidad.

**1era Cita**

**Ubicación: Parque de Konoha**

**Hora: 15:30**

**Chico: Daiki Yamamoto**

Ariasu estaba furiosa, fue obligada a salir con un completo desconocido y encima este llegaba tarde, pero no eran unos perdonables 10 o 15 minutos nooooo ya eran ¡45 minutos!. Ariasu se levantó mientras veía en el lago como Haku la había peinado y vestido, llevaba un vestido violeta sencillo con volados, una boina lila, había sustituido sus sandalias ninjas por unas botas de plataforma negras y tenía el cabello suelto.

No se veía mal, pero la ropa no enloquecía a Ariasu, a ella no le gustaban los vestidos, se volvió a sentar solo para esperar otros diez minutos hasta que el chico decidió aparecer.

"¡Hola, soy Daichi Yamamoto per..." pero el pobre chico no pudo terminar puesto que Ariasu lo tiró al lago... ella odiaba que la hicieran esperar.

**1era Cita**

**Resultado: Fallida.**

**Conclusiones****: Jamás, NUNCA, Jamás hagas esperar a Ariasu.**

*********Lalalsjhdidhilallalaksjdhusdllalalala****** ****

**2da Cita **

**Ubicación: En el techado de algún edifició**

**Hora: 16:45**

**Chico: Shikamaru Nara.**

Ariasu caminó suavemente por las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar a la azotea, donde se encontraría con su nueva cita, un amigo de su primo, Shikamaru Nara.

Ella no había cambiado su vestuario no había tenido tiempo, las preguntas sobre su cita fallida habían sido muchas.

Abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse a Shikamaru recostado mirando las nubes... ¿por que no le extrañaba?.

Ella se sentó junto a Shikamaru.

"Hola Soy Ariasu, tu eres mi cita Shikamaru Nara ¿verdad?" Preguntó de forma cortés Ariasu con una sonrisa en su cara, pero fue completamente ignorada.

Ariasu estubo otros 30 minutos intentando hablar con Shikamaru, hasta que su paciencia se acabó. El pobre de Shikamaru fue obligado a correr por toda la ciudad mientras que Ariasu lo perseguía mientras le lanzaba con Kunais y le prometía mucho dolor si lo atrapaba.

Ariasu odiaba que la ignoren.

**2da Cita**

**Resultado: Fallida**

**Conclusión: NUNCA, ignores a Ariasu**

*******lalalalskdielallalaskdjasuy*******

**3era Cita:**

**Ubicación: Puente en alguna parte de Konoha**

**Hora: 18:25**

**Chico: ¿Utakata?**

Ariasu estaba feliz, era la ultima cita del día, ¡Sería Libre!, bueno por el resto del día. Le sorprendió que su cita fuera el estoico Utakata, ella de verdad no creía que fuese a terminar bien, ella y personas estoicas no se juntaban, eran simplemente no compatibles, a menos que se tratara de Gaara, por alguna razón con el si se llevaba bien.

Ella no había conocido a Utakata en persona pero por como lo había describido Naruto, era tan estoico como Gaara.

Ella se sentó mientras veía feliz mente su vestimenta... su traje no podía estar más feliz con la decisión de no ponerse ninguna ropa especial más, ella se sentía bien así.

"Uzumaki Ariasu ¿cierto?" Ariasu asintió sin levantar la mirada del agua, sabiendo que debía tratarse de Utakata.

"Utakata ¿verdad?" dijo mientras miraba al chico quién solo asintió y se sentó a su lado. Durante el resto de la cita, Utakata no mostró ninguna expresión, y eso enojaba a Ariasu, de muchas maneras...Hasta que su paciencia se acabó.

"Fūton:Daitoppa! " una gran rafaga de viento fue despedida desde la boca de Ariasu dando en Utakata.

Ariasu y las personas estoicas no eran una buena combinación.

**3era Cita:**

**Resultado: Fallida**

**Conclusión: Ariasu y las personas estoicas no se llevan bien**

***Al día siguiente***

Hoy Ariasu tendría otra dos citas...

Ya estaba lista, su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo, tenía una camisa azul y un short de jean junto a su sandalias ninjas.

Salió decidida a comenzar su cita...

**4ta Cita:**

**Ubicación: Bosque de Konoha**

**Hora: 13:20**

**Chico:...¿Kiba?...**

Ariasu sabía de Kiba, un chico energético, presumido, posesivo, idiota y un amigo de su primo. Ella lo esperó en el bosque, mientras observaba volar las aves. Era un bonito día.

Unos minutos después escuchó a Kiba llamarla...pero lo ignoró completamente...

Ariasu solo se concentró en Akamaru, a quién abrazó y acaricio.

"Es taaaaan Lindo" Chilló Ariasu como una fangirl mientras veía Jugar a Akamaru...

Si un chico va a tener una cita con Ariasu, mejor no lleves animales.

**4ta Cita**

**Resultado: ¿Fallida?...creo es decir si la cita fuera con Akamaru xD**

**Conclusión: Kiba la próxima vez...deja a Akamaru.**

********Lallalalabokulalallalbokulalalla*********

**5ta Cita:**

**Ubicación: Campo de entrenamiento número 9**

**Hora:15:30**

**Chico: ...¡¿Gai-sensei?!...**

Ariasu quería huir, correr lo más rápido que pudiera fuera de este loco. Desde que había comenzado la cita, Migth Gai no dejaba de hablar sobre las 'llamas de la juventud' y como nunca debías perderles. La pobre estaba horrorizada, y por más que lo intentara, no podía huir de el, siempre la encontraba. Hasta que Ariasu se cansó.

Estaba harta de oírlo hablar sobre las llamas de juventud y haciendo gala de su fuerza golpeo a Gai tan fuerte como para que no la buscará más...

Las llamas de la Juventud de Gai se debieron apagar en las aguas termales de Konoha..

**5ta Cita:**

**Resultado: Fallida **

**Conclusión: Ariasu odia las llamas de la jueventud.**

**¿Continuará?...**

***************ddddddddddddddddd************

**Y este fue el prometido Omake xD ¿que les pareció? quieren que lo continué alguna vez en un futuro.**

**Minna-san, hay escondido entre las 'rayas' que utilizo para separar las partes de la historia el nombre de alguien quién lo encuentre podrá crear un personaje para la historia y yo lo incluiré.**

**Podrán decirme, su aldea, sus habilidades, si pertenece a algún clan, si tiene Kekkei Genkai, si esta enamorado de alguien, si tiene alguna enfermedad, etc.**

**En fin**

**Sayonara Minna-san! PD: Recuerden votar pareja para Ariasu en mi perfil n.n**


End file.
